


专属幸运神

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [61]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: Cp:Guti X Raul无差倒霉蛋老吴和幸运神14！就想写一个命中注定的小故事。
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	专属幸运神

【上】

Raul一直觉得自己买的房子大了一点，一个住实在有些奢侈，可他在这座城市没什么交好的人，唯一的朋友Morientes在陪他住了两天后落荒而逃。

“Raul，这房子肯定有问题，是不是闹鬼啊？”

Raul试图说服他一天打碎几个盘子，或者弄坏花洒之类的事再正常不过了。

“看来是你有问题。”Morientes嘟囔着，而Raul无言以对。

他确实有些倒霉，连着房子和朋友一同倒霉起来，所以他与人总是保持着若即若离的关系，如果不是Morientes拥有一颗极能包容的心脏，他可真算孑然一身了。

Raul无奈地看着Morientes拎着东西投奔自己的阿根廷男友，留下他一个人独享偌大的房屋。

但现在，他开始觉得房子有点小了。

大概因为那个正坐在餐桌前狼吞虎咽仿佛几百年没吃过饭一样的金发男人。

“你到底是谁啊？”

Guti抬头看了他一眼，把最后一口饭咽进肚子里：“我说了一千次了——我是你的幸运神Jose Gutierrez，你可以叫我Jose或者Guti……”

他冲Raul眨了眨蓝色的眼睛，Raul觉得自己要晕过去了。

“你从哪来的？”Raul努力保持镇定：“不要再骗我说什么游戏机里跳出来的行吗？”

Guti那张俊美的脸上露出了尴尬的神色：“理论上来说我不应该从游戏机里跳出来，但是有些事就是这么巧……”

不等Raul再提问，他便伸手去把桌子另一端的瓶子拿过来，迫不及待的打开倒进嘴里。瓶中是最受孩子们欢迎的酸酸甜甜的软饮料，Raul不知道他为什么喜欢它，就像不知道自己在那个游戏厅里做了什么，才凭空带一个成年男性回家的。

都怪Morientes。

Raul忿忿的想。如果不是Mori硬拉着他打赌，他才不会去儿童游戏厅丢人呢。

倒霉蛋Gonzalez先生从小到大，无论是猜拳还是打赌，无一例外全是输。哪怕是抛硬币，都会直接滚进下水道，所以跟Mori的无聊赌注，他自然是输的很彻底。

在路人莫名其妙的眼神中，Raul硬着头皮进了儿童游戏厅，偷偷摸摸的在最角落里的游戏机上操作了几下，他也不记得是捕小鱼的游戏还是抓小鸟的游戏了，反正一局玩完，掉落了一只小玩偶，他抓起玩偶看都没看就塞进包里，带回了家。

接着Guti就出现了家中，坐在沙发上嚷嚷着要喝饮料，然后将“我是你的幸运神”念叨成百上千遍。

Raul觉得相比起相信Guti是什么幸运神，还不如相信他是死神找上门来，对自己说“对不起Gonzalez先生您实在太倒霉了还是死一死吧”。

可鬼使神差的，Raul没有报警也没有把他赶出去，金发男人在身边晃来晃去的时候，他久违的感到心底的某一处苏醒了过来。

他和所有人关系都很好，也就意味着关系都不好。他习惯了泛泛之交，虽然曾经也羡慕过别人三五成群的去酒吧玩到天亮，但出于自己的特殊体质，他很少去凑热闹。同事背地里说他要么是只冷血动物，要么是城府太深，他也只能无奈的装作没听到。

Guti是第一个跟他如此亲近的人，明明只是第一次见，却像认识了许多年。

Raul端着盘子进了厨房，等他洗好碗再出来的时候，Guti已经窝在柔软的沙发上看电视了。RM-TV的声音格外响亮，他在看球赛。

“你喜欢Real Madrid?”

“是啊。”

“你最喜欢哪个球星啊？”

Guti嗫嚅了半天说不出个所以然，好一会儿才支支吾吾的吐出一个人名。

“你是说Blanco？他都是十几年前的人物了，早就退役了。”

“我又不是年年都能出来，你以为谁都像你这么幸运啊？”

听着这个跟他八竿子打不到一块去的词，Raul觉得很没说服力。他耸耸肩膀，拿着毛巾走向浴室。Guti那双灰蓝色的眼睛一直盯着他，直到他跨进浴室准备关门，小神仙忽然跳起来冲过去，用脚抵住了门缝。

Raul被吓了一跳，他愣愣地问：“你干嘛？”

“你又干嘛？”

“我洗澡啊。”Raul犹豫着要不要给他解释一波什么叫做洗澡，谁知Guti飞快的挤进来，然后脱掉了上衣，搞得Raul瞬间红了脸庞。

“我也洗澡。”他光裸着上身，露出白皙的皮肤和肩膀上一块块的纹身，大多数是些赋有宗教意义的图画，还有一些鲜艳的花朵，缠绕在一起的藤蔓好像组成了一个名字。

神仙也纹身吗？Raul不着边际的想着，准备把浴室让给他：“那你先洗吧，我一会再……”

话音未落，Guti就锁上了浴室的门。

Raul彻底傻眼了。

在近半个小时的僵持后，Raul最终还是妥协了，他将Guti推进浴缸，拉好浴帘，并让他各种发誓绝对不会偷看。Raul第一次感谢自家浴室足够大，不然再给他几个小时他也不会退让。

Guti半躺在浴缸中，温热的水淹到了胸膛，他侧着头去听一帘之隔的Raul褪去衣衫，然后摆弄起那个花洒。

很奇怪的是，前几天被Morientes弄坏的花洒，今天竟恢复了原样，Raul嘟囔了几句，没有多想地打开了开关，瞬间浴室里腾起大片的水雾。在哗哗作响的水流声中，Guti悄悄地掀起浴帘的一角，余光瞥见地上的泡沫和Raul的小腿，他的右脚踝上有一个纹身。

他盯着那个纹身出神良久，在Raul转过身前轻轻放下了帘子，缩进了浴缸。

Raul今天洗的非常不舒服，毕竟两米外的浴缸里还有别人的感觉确实不会舒服到哪里去。他匆匆擦干身体，穿好衣服就出去了。

“你洗好了就去客房，知道吗？”

Guti发出了几声黏糊糊的鼻音，听上去快要睡着了。

Raul有点担心，他预感他这位脑回路清奇的幸运神是不会这么听话的。

果不其然，洗完澡的Guti站在他的房间门口，一边擦着湿漉漉的金发一边往他床边走。看着这自然而又熟练的动作，坐在床上准备睡觉的Raul再一次目瞪口呆。

“你怎么不睡客房？”

“我喜欢这个房间。”

“那我去睡客房。”

Guti叹了口气，用怪异的眼神扫了他一眼：“你到底怎么啦，Raul？都是大男人你纠结什么呢？”

“你不是人好吧？”

“哦，但是你有的我都有，我有的你也有…..你还害怕什么？”

小幸运神扯着嘴角露出了一个坏坏的笑容。

Raul认命的用被子蒙住了头。

【中】

Raul不经常做梦，或者说不经常记得梦的内容。但是这一晚的梦他映像特别深刻。没有什么太惊悚太悲伤的桥段，他梦见了小时候的自己，站在满是尘土的空地上，努力把破旧的足球踢向对面的一堵墙。不远处的同龄人夹着烟经过，对着他指指点点。

“别管他们，”身后响起好听的男声：“做你自己就好。”

他感到有人从背后搂了一下自己，又飞快地松开，短暂的一瞬间他没能分清那是梦境还是现实。他只忽然觉得很不舍得，这种不舍包含的恐慌甚至大过了悲伤，有个对他很重要的人要离开了。

Raul的身体颤抖了一下，在泪水涌出眼眶之前挣扎着醒来。

黑色的眼睛眨了眨，愣愣地往怀里看去，他的幸运神正躺在他身边，浓密的睫毛随着呼吸轻轻起伏，金色的头发和他的手指缠绕在一起，好像一副略显色情的油画。

Raul完全不知道他俩是什么时候搞成这种暧昧姿势的，如果他有所察觉，肯定要把Guti踹下去。

怎么睡得这么死？Raul嘟囔着，抓起了枕头边的手表，细长的指针指向了8。

他猛地从床上跳起来，光着脚就冲向厕所。

Guti在睡梦中轻哼了几下，无意识的往刚刚Raul躺过的温暖处缩了缩。

工作三年来第一次，Raul迟到了。因为睡过了头，没有赶上公交车。他望着刚刚驶远的车屁股，和堵的不见首尾的马路，只能选择骑自行车。快到单位时自行车的链条恰巧断了，在原本就不充裕的时间上又划去一大笔。

他迟到了，低着头去找上司道歉，上司表示问题不大，但是他的项目已经被拿走了。

“什么？”Raul简直不敢相信自己的耳朵：“那个项目是我争取好久的啊？”

上司耸耸肩膀：“本来就急着解决的事，你还迟到——也不怪别人抢先一步。”

Raul为了这个大项目做了几个月的准备，信心满满，志在必得，却没想到倒在了终点线前。他的人生就是这样，在掉链子这件事上从没掉过链子。

Raul垂头丧气的坐到座位上，面前的文件夹一片空白，就像他一片空白的大脑。

“你没事吧？”同事从对面的桌子上抬起头，敷衍地问道。Raul摆摆手示意让他一个人冷静一下，对方张了张嘴，把话又吞了回去。

Raul端着自己的杯子想去接一杯咖啡。他从不喝咖啡，在他的世界里这东西和酒精一样百害而无一利，只不过今天他想做哪怕一件不寻常的事来转移沮丧。

咖啡机离他的办公桌有点远，他低着头匆匆地往那边去，脑子里全在想：咖啡机怎么用呢？和家里的一样吗？不，我家里没有咖啡机…..

等他反应过来，已经刹不住脚了。

“哦——”Morientes尴尬的拖长了尾音：“Raul，你又不看路。”

Raul的杯子碎成了好几片，还好他还没接到咖啡，否则Morientes的衣服肯定毁的不成样子。

“你也应该改改了，我看就今晚，你有空吗？”

“干嘛？”

“公司聚餐，我恐怕不能去了……”Morientes挑衅的一抬眉：“今天是我们‘你的小拇指第一次碰到我的胳膊肘’一周年纪念日，约会，你懂的。”

“神经病，”Raul给了他一个白眼：“你们约会跟我有什么关系？”

“你代我去聚餐呀？说真的，你要改改你那德行了，你知道他们在背后怎么讨论你的？”

Raul一边收拾玻璃碎片一边回答：“单身的扫把星，孤僻的工作狂，居心叵测的心机男，还有什么？”

Morientes被他这番自黑逗的笑了起来：“看来你都知道嘛。虽然我不介意，但是我还是劝你先搬出那个鬼屋，作为走出自闭的第一步。”

“那不是鬼屋，而且我也没有自闭。”Raul冲他吐了吐舌头，转身把残渣丢进了垃圾桶。

嘴上说着不去，但身体却很诚实的Gonzalez先生还是半推半就的应了下来，因此整个下午他的脑子里只有“我的项目被抢了好气”和“今晚聚餐该怎么表现的不像一个自闭孤儿”两种想法，犹如刚踏入社会的小年轻。

他的性格的确有些内向，虽然年纪并不大，却整天活的堪比老干部。

下班的时候，同事们三五成群地走向地铁或者车站，没有人开车，估计是为了晚上痛快喝酒。Raul磨磨蹭蹭地跟在后面，低着头摆弄手机。

“今晚晚点回去，你自己买点吃的。”

他给家里打电话，Guti在那头发出不满的哀嚎：“你要去干嘛？”

“公司聚餐。”

“别瞎扯了，你从来不去聚餐的！说，你是不是背着我谈恋爱？”

Raul张了张嘴，想反驳几句，架不住Guti声音洪亮语速飞快，噼里啪啦把他数落了一通，然后像个小孩子一样任性的让他立刻回家。

无可奈何的Raul只好把手机拿的远了些，生怕Guti能从屏幕里跳出来似的，而这个动作恰好让身边的同事听见了隐隐约约的嚷嚷声。

“怎么了，你女朋友不让你聚餐呀？”

“不是……”Raul急忙摆摆手，但是几个同事已经凑过来，七嘴八舌的劝说他听“女朋友”的话赶紧回家。

愣是情商再低的人也能听出来这话是什么意思，况且Raul的情商挺高，立刻反应过来。他像得到解脱般，带着百分之九十九的轻松和百分之一的愤怒跟他们道别，然后头也不回的走了。

他猜测，身后的同事们一定都松了一口气。这样也好，因为他也不知道一会吃饭会发生什么，以过往的倒霉经历来看，多半没好事。

Raul几乎没有体会过被人等待回家的感觉，即使是Morientes住在他家的那三天，也完全不在乎Raul是夜不归宿还是按时回家，每次Raul打开门，都能听见他在和他的阿根廷男友煲电话粥，隐约还能听见几句抱怨鬼屋的话。

今天，Raul第一次真真切切的感受到了那种安心，让他急不可耐的想要回家，哪怕是跟Guti吵一架都好，至少证明还有那么一个人没有抛弃他。

当然，他没忘记给Guti带一瓶儿童饮料。

果不其然，小幸运神在家里无聊到爆炸，实在找不到乐子只能躺在沙发上挺尸，一看到Raul回来，他立刻跳起来，奔向他最爱的——儿童饮料。

满足地喝了一大口，金发男人才咂咂嘴，问道：“你不是去聚餐了吗？”

“还不是怕你饿死，买了点方便面回来。”

幸运神的那双蓝眼睛眨了眨，嘴角挑出一丝坏笑：“怕我饿死？不是吧，我猜猜，你该不会被你同事嫌弃了？”

哪壶不开提哪壶，Raul的脸色一下子暗了下去。他默不作声的在厨房里泡方便面，听见客厅里Guti心情颇好的哼着歌。若有若无的歌声让Raul心烦意乱，他随便回忆了一下今天发生了什么，然后决定把这一天从生命里划去，因为实在是糟糕透顶，好像所有倒霉事都赶在了同一天。

Raul端泡面的手顿了一下，静默了几秒，然后才把两碗泡面端去了客厅。

Guti依旧喋喋不休的说个没完，连泡面都堵不住他的嘴，内容大多数都是上个世纪的废话，Raul却格外喜欢听，仿佛Guti的声音附有魔力似的。他舒展了眉头，眼里全是笑意，偶尔也会应和几句，其余时间都做一个听众。

他忽然不舍得忘掉这一天了，他相信Guti真的是他的幸运神，仅仅只是坐在他身边，就能让他忽视一整天所有的不愉快和不如意，卸下所有防备和伪装。

尽管如此，Raul还是道出他的猜测：“Jose，你其实不是什么幸运神吧？”

Guti的嘴终于闭上了，像被吓到似的愣愣地望着Raul。

“你估计是厄运神，你看，自从遇见你，我倒霉事一件接着一件。”

那张英俊的脸上突然全是掩盖不住的慌乱，Guti手足无措地坐在沙发上，结结巴巴的想要解释什么，完全没有刚刚侃侃而谈的样子了。

“不，不是的，我真的是你的幸运神啊！”

“我今天睡过头，上班迟到，项目被抢，聚会被拒，看起来不像是幸运神能做到的。”

“怎么可能，肯定有好的地方的…….”

“哦，我的杯子还摔碎了，估计是喝凉水都塞牙吧。”

Guti反驳的声音越来越小，最终低着头，蔫蔫的承认了：“好吧，我本来应该是幸运神的，也许上帝在创造我的时候手滑了一点……”

Raul腹诽道：这算是一点吗？

不过，他也并不那么在乎，他已经习惯了这些磕磕绊绊，习惯了跌倒后若无其事的爬起来，再硬着头皮走下去。他还想习惯在爬起来的时候能有Guti站在一边，冷嘲热讽也好，关切安慰也罢，他都喜欢。

但是Raul什么也没有说，只是拍了拍Guti的肩膀，晃晃悠悠地去厨房洗碗了。而后者傻坐在原地不是，跟上去继续解释也不是，他的那点信心付之东流，开始预感这恐怕是自己吃的最后一顿，然后又要被赶出去了。

之所以说是“又”，是因为Guti曾经遇到过好几任主人，却没有一个愿意让他待在身边超过两天的，往往是第一天就受不了他带来莫名其妙的霉运和古怪的脾气，说什么也要让他从哪里来回到哪里去。

最过分的一次，Guti在大半夜被赶出屋子，连鞋子都来不及穿，赤脚在街头游荡了好一会，才无奈的缩回他的游戏机里。

他的同伴们经常嘲笑这个“上帝的残次品”，他却总相信自己终有一天会找到真心接纳他的人，给对方带来好运。

在某一个莫名其妙的瞬间，他觉得，这个人就是Raul了，虽然他明明刚刚才认识他，却开始慢慢喜欢他了。

【下】

Guti一整晚都处于坐立难安的状态，注意力全部都集中在Raul身上，害怕下一秒黑发男人能告诉他“你可以滚了”，到时候自己是该辩解几句，抢救一下，还是该直接滚蛋呢？

然而Raul仍然像往常一样收拾厨房和衣柜，坐在电脑前敲敲打打，并且仍然像往常一样撞到桌角或者磕到柜门。他揉了揉被碰疼的地方，若无其事地走进了卧室。

Guti开始不太懂他的套路了。这算什么？留他一晚？明天再找他算账？还是半夜三更将他赶出去，给他最大的难堪？就在Guti胡思乱想的时候，卧室里传来当事人的声音。

“Jose？你怎么还坐在那？”

“我……”——完了，他要说你可以滚了吗？

“都几点了，你不准备睡觉了啊？”

“啊？”小幸运神一脸懵逼：“你，你不是赶我走吗？”

“大晚上的你要走到哪里去……”

“那就是明天早上赶我走？”

Raul爬下床，站在房间门口看着他：“你他妈想什么呢，我什么时候说要赶你走啦？”

“可是，我确实会给你带来厄运吧……”

“这个啊，其实我以前的时候，也挺倒霉的，”Raul看着面前一脸失落的人，明明昨天还他那么神采奕奕：“不然我怎么会捡到你呢？”

他的安慰听上去有点奇怪，却把小幸运神感动的直冒泡泡。他当即笃定：一辈子都要赖上这个人了。

“你想清楚了，以后再想甩掉我可就没机会了。”

“还有这种终身绑定？我现在能反悔吗？”

“不能。”Guti笑嘻嘻地往左边蹭了蹭，一只手在被子外搭上了Raul的腰。他知道Raul肯定又要骂他黏人的跟八爪鱼似的，但是Raul清醒的时候还算规矩的躺着，一旦睡熟便会肆无忌惮的到处乱滚，最后手脚并用地缠到Guti身上来。

Raul对这一点毫无印象，并且死不认账，直到他们在一起很多年，他才在他人的证实下相信Guti说的话。

“真不敢相信这是我会做出来的事。”

“真不敢相信这么多年你都没改过。”Guti严肃地说

第二天的闹钟很正常地响了，公交车也很正常地停在他面前。Raul端着冰箱里最后一瓶儿童饮料坐在椅子上看手机，并想着今天下班再去买一些，这种饮料还挺好喝的——除了安稳的睡眠，Guti无形中又影响到了他另外一点，原来自己这么容易被别人影响。

快到公司的时候，手机上跳出来一则新闻后续，本条线路的一辆公交车昨天发生了严重的车祸，当场就有三人死亡，车上所有人都或多或少的受了伤。Raul愣了一下，后知后觉的想起来，那个时间段的好像正是他没赶上的那一辆……

Raul忽然感到手脚冰凉，喃喃了几句，逃一般的下了车。

他刚进办公室大门，就发觉不对劲，办公室里静悄悄的，大家都用怪异的眼神看着他，虽然他与同事交流并不多，但也不至于沦落到被办公室暴力的地步吧…..

“怎么了？搞得我毛骨悚然。”

Morientes在他旁边小声说：“你来得迟，刚刚领导发火呢…….那个项目出了问题，那么一大笔损失，怕是要被炒了。”

“哪个项目？”

“就昨天你被抢的那个，人还在领导办公室，估计出来直接滚蛋了，”好友偷偷给了他一个幸灾乐祸的笑：“还好那家伙贪功，你可真是走大运啦。”

Raul突然不知道该说什么才好，怪不得同事们会用奇怪的目光盯着他呢，这群人在他被欺负的时候暗自窃喜，发生这种事又怀疑是他动了手脚，可是那个项目Raul碰都没碰，他也不是那种嫉妒心强的人，向来不善于把自己的快乐建立在别人的痛苦上，Morientes也曾说过他太善良，根本就是个烂好人，此刻他倒真觉得是自己的错了。

走运？Rau有些懵懵的，上次听见这个词是从Guti嘴里，那个家伙说：“你能捡到我，是你走运。”而事实证明，好像自从遇见他，Raul的倒霉生活确实改变了不少。昨天惨到喝凉水都塞牙，今天却被形容“走运”。

那个同事从办公室出来，果然背着包带着一大堆乱七八糟的东西就走了，还不忘瞪了Raul一眼，让烂好人更加尴尬，他决定再去倒一杯咖啡降降大脑的温度。

然而原本放置咖啡机的地方已经空了，只留下墙上的一大块印痕，Raul皱着眉头又回到座位上，疑惑地问Morientes：“咖啡机怎么没了？”

“哦，忘了告诉你，今天领导发火另一半原因是他差点被电死，”埋汰起上司来，Mori总是那么得心应手：“那个咖啡机漏电，昨天没人用，所以今早才发现，立刻搬走了。”

看着他憋笑憋得通红的一张脸，Raul终于感觉问题很大了。他转过身试探性的问对桌的同事：“你们昨晚聚餐还好吗？”

同事抬头瞥了他一眼，不情不愿地回答：“糟透了，不知道找的什么餐馆，好几个人回家都上吐下泻的…….说是轻微的食物中毒。”

“所以还好我俩没去哦，”Mori在他耳边小声嘀咕：“我家那口子可会选地方了，餐馆和宾馆都完美的不能再完美，推荐给你，下次你跟Jose也去试试。”

自从知道Guti的存在，他这两天一刻没停止过对Raul的挤兑。生性内敛的Raul总是推开他让他别说了，此刻却异常淡定地表示：“好啊，我替他谢谢你了。”

Morientes没有得到好友意想中的恼羞成怒，悻悻地走开了。Raul又装模作样地安慰了同事几句，拿着手机走到角落里的休息区，一个电话拨回了家。

彼时Guti还在床上睡得正香，被床头的座机吵的精神崩溃。他滚了好几圈，等着电话自动挂断又重新响起，那噪音就跟Raul本人一样固执。

最后他还是爬过去拿起听筒：“如果不是陨石撞地球这种大事，老子现在就去单位揍死你！”

“当然不是，Jose，你居然期待这种大事？”

“妈的，你到底想说什么？”他哑着嗓子，没好气地问。

“我想说，我爱你。”

马德里的某个普普通通的清晨，穿着新买的卡通睡衣的幸运神头发凌乱的坐在床上，拿着电话筒，瞪大了眼睛，仿佛那颗陨石刚刚撞进了他的心里。

很多年后，Raul辞去了不顺心的工作，带上所有积蓄做起了背包客，Guti在路边拦顺风车的时候问他：“那个时候，算是告白吗？”

“算吧。”

“太寒酸了，Rulo，”Guti嫌弃地撇撇嘴：“鲜花，戒指，音乐…..一项都没有。”

电影里那些浪漫的场景Raul确实一项也没有做到，他当时只是挂断电话，平静的收拾了一下自己的包，丢给Morientes一句“领导来了就说我也食物中毒了”，吓的他的好友差点当了真。

西装革履、拎着公文包的男人站在十字路口等红绿灯，他第一次如此大胆的翘班，因为实在找不到不立刻回家的理由，万一这是一个梦呢？万一梦醒了，家里还是空荡荡的只剩他一个人呢？

他回忆起自己不太愉快的童年，有一半的时间在医院里度过。母亲说他小时候身体一直不太好，有几次生病严重到差点死掉，结果七岁之后逐渐的强壮起来，像颗刚得到营养的小树苗蹭蹭地成长，一年到头连感冒都没有。

他忍不住猜测，也许Guti真的是他的幸运神，帮他挡住了死神那么多次攻击，把原本危即生命的疾病化解成一次次倒霉的意外，造就了Raul在意外面前坚韧的心。

也正因为如此，他的小幸运神带着一身厄运离开他后，总是找不到新的主人，成了同行眼中的异类。

“你可真自恋，”后来Gut靠在他身边吐槽他：“我都不记得有这回事。”

“你大概只记得过气球星和儿童饮料吧。”

金发的幸运神转过头去不理会他，不愿意承认那曾是Raul小时候最爱喝的，他为此惦记了许多年。

Raul小心地用胳膊肘捅捅他的腰肢：“我工作都不要了，着急地赶回来，你不感动一下吗？”

“我早就说了——以后再想甩掉我可就没机会了。”

无法甩掉小幸运神的Raul也没有一夜暴富，虽然在Mori的忽悠下买了一个星期的彩票，但是半分钱都没有赚到。不过好歹，他再也没有在走路的时候被天降石块砸破头（以前真的有过），或者把钥匙掉进下水道，因为Guti总能预料到这档子倒霉事。

“你怎么办到的啊！”

他挺挺胸膛，非常自豪：“我是幸运神啊！”

羡慕不已的Morientes说什么也要“借用”他一天，原话是：“说不定我就能一夜暴富了呢！”结果当天他的钱包就被摸了，两个人在街头身无分文，最后还是Raul过来救场。

“看来，他只有跟你在一起才能走运，”Morientes叹了口气：“这就是传说中的负负得正吧。怎么样，摆脱倒霉日常的Gonzalez先生有什么感想？”

“感想就是，我们准备旅游去了，你可能一年都见不到我。”

“啊？你哪来的钱？”

Raul和他的专属幸运神对视了一眼，周身恋爱的酸臭味能熏死一条马路上的所有生物。

“为了走出自闭，我把那鬼屋卖了。”

END

感觉有些烂尾，但好歹是完结了一篇！


End file.
